fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Flynn Pan
After Malcolm and Aurelia left for the party, a guy watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 26-year-old guy with brown hair, goatee, and light brown eyes, wearing a blue vest underneath a white shirt, light brown pants, brown boots, and a belt. His name was Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a light green frog with light brown eyes and a spring green underbelly. Her name was Tiana. Soon Flynn crept to the nursery window with Tiana right behind him. He saw that Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Pascal's bed. Tiana flew ahead of him. "Over there, Tiana!" Flynn whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Tiana shook her head. Flynn frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Flynn looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Tiana played the music box. "Tiana!" he hissed. Tiana immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Tiana rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious frog, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty frog?" she asks herself. She was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Flynn to come over. "What is it?" Flynn asked. "Look inside!" Tiana said, excitedly. As Flynn opened the drawer, Tiana flew in to get the shadow. But Flynn's shadow flies out, and Flynn wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Tiana inside. Flynn tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the prince's reach, and Flynn pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Flynn came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Rapunzel woke up. She found Flynn on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Flynn Rider!" she cried, startling the prince. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Flynn, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Rapunzel talked, Tiana peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Flynn with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Flynn floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Rapunzel said as she kissed Flynn on the cheek, causing him to blush. Tiana became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Flynn said. "My name is Rapunzel. Rapunzel Abigail Lucille Comeau." she said as she starts to sew with the needle and thread. "Rapunzel's good enough." Flynn said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Pascal get your shadow, Flynn?" Rapunzel asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Flynn said, while Tiana got the pin up, and tries to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Rapunzel asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Flynn answered as Tiana slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course, that's why I like them." he said while playing the flute on the tune. "I tell them to the Lost Boys and the Lost Ducklings." "Lost Boys and Lost Ducklings? Oh, I remember. They're your troops." Rapunzel said as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Flynn hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Rapunzel smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Flynn asked. "Because my father wouldn't allow me to marry you." Rapunzel answered. "He did what?" Flynn quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Rapunzel said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Flynn said. Rapunzel began to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Flynn said and took Rapunzel's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Rapunzel asked. In the drawer, Tiana got the scissors, as then she listen and heard what Flynn answered, "To Neverland!" Tiana was shocked. "What?!" She flies and peeks out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Rapunzel said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Flynn said, as Tiana left the scissors and stabbed it and tries to pull open the drawer. "Oh, Flynn, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mother say?" Flynn was confused and then asked, "Mother? What's a mother?" "Why, Flynn, a mother means someone..." While then, Tiana pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Rapunzel said as Flynn says. Flynn then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flys out and Rapunzel stopped and said, while getting out of her pajamas and into her purple dress with long pink sleeves, and a lavender bodice. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Tiana was still pulling, and tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Tiana was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Flynn was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Rapunzel and Flynn moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Tiana tried to stop her, Flynn saw Tiana and bounced on Copper's bed, catching Tiana in a cage so he jumped off the bed. Copper woke up, as he looked, he saw him. "Tod! Tod, wake up! He's here!" Copper said as he got off his bed. Tod was awake and was very tired. "Huh?" When he puts on his glasses, he was shocked that Flynn was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Rapunzel asked. Flynn came back as he caught Tiana in a cage. "Tiana. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Copper got out of his yellow footy pajamas while Tod got out of his green footy pajamas, the hound puppy said, "Hello, Flynn Rider. I'm Copper Comeau." "My name is Tod Comeau. How do you do?" the fox cub asked. Copper then looked inside the cage as Flynn replied, "Hello." "Wow! A little frog." Copper said in awe of seeing Tiana. "A female frog?" Rapunzel asked in awe. "Amazing." Tod removed his glasses in awe. In the cage, Tiana frowned and growled as Flynn heard her and know what she's saying. "What's the frog doing?" Copper asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Rapunzel asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Flynn joked, making Rapunzel laugh, while Tiana flies out of the cage. "Why thank you." Rapunzel blushed. "You are very welcome." Flynn replied, kissing Rapunzel's hand. Tiana flies and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Rapunzel. Let's go!" Flynn said. Rapunzel held Copper's paw and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Rapunzel answered. "Neverland?" Copper asked. "Flynn's taking us." Rapunzel told her brothers. As Flynn hopped in front of them, saying "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Tod and Copper." Rapunzel said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Tod said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Copper said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Flynn chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you've got to take orders." Tod saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Copper said, saluting too. "But, Flynn, how do we get to Neverland?" Rapunzel asked. "Fly, of course." Flynn told her. "Fly?" Rapunzel asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thinks and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flies up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Rapunzel asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hits him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Rapunzel and Tod know and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Flynn nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Rapunzel asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Tod asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Rapunzel said in awe. "He can fly!" Tod said in awe too. "He flewed." Copper said. Flynn spinned around and landed on the bed pole saying, "Now, you try." Rapunzel took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Tod was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Copper too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be rhino boy." "Now, everybody try." Flynn floats up and held Rapunzel's hand while Rapunzel held Tod's paw and Copper's paw as they hold hands together. "One, two, three." he lifted them, as they fly, the three of them shouts, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Flynn saw that and was confused. Tiana laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Flynn frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Tiana dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Tiana heard that. "Dust?" Rapunzel and Tod asked in confusion. "Dust?" Copper asked. Tiana tried to fly away, but Flynn grabbed her by the legs and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Tiana, letting the pixie dust, as Rapunzel smiled. Copper covers his head and Tod looked at it in awe. As Flynn was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Copper thinks as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Rapunzel said, as she used her skirt dress as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Tod said, as he flies off the floor. "Jiminy!" Copper said, flapping his arms. Rapunzel saved him and flies back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Flynn shouted. "We can fly!" Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper cried, as they flies around above. Flynn then stand by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito then heard someone as they looked up and saw Flynn flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Rapunzel flies out the nursery window and Tod flies out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito saw them and the duck covered Pascal's eyes with his hand, as he lifted one finger to let the chameleon see and gasped in shock. Copper flies out with his stuff toy dolphin. Tiana stands by the window and frowned. Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh-bells off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Pascal squeaks, as Flynn and Rapunzel dived down each, but Tod was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Copper dived down and loses his stuff toy dolphin, but he dived to get it. Think of the happiest things it's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Flynn turned as Rapunzel followed him. Tod used the umbrella and follows him too. If the moon is still awake But Copper can't as he made it and followed them. You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flies over the house, as Donald shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Copper then heard him. Up you go with a heigh and go to the stars beyond the blue Pascal squeaked and Donald jumped up and down as he, Jose, Panchito, and Pascal wanted to go. There's a Neverland waiting for you where all your happy dreams come true Copper then grabbed Tiana and shakes her, letting the pixie dust at Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito and right on them, as they floated upward. Every dream that you dream will come true Copper then called out, "Come on, Pascal, Donald, Jose, Panchito!" He now flies with the others. "No thanks, amigo. We'll just hang around." Jose chuckled to himself as he, his friends, and Pascal waved goodbye. When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start Flynn then flies over and rides on two swans, and played his flute. Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind Rapunzel looked at her reflection, but Tiana messed it up. and bid your cares goodbye Tiana crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by birds and escaped. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flies up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Flynn pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Rapunzel! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He hold out his hand as Rapunzel took it, as they all fly up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper flies above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flies straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan